


Breakfast and a show -4/22/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a show -4/22/2020

Sirius arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast alone. Peter and Remus had left earlier and James had never come back to the dormitory last night. He had not come back before, so Sirius thought nothing of it. 

He sat down at the Griffindor table and served himself from the platters. This morning they had fresh eggs, sausages, biscuits and various fruits. Overall a great spread. The sausage was particularly good this morning. He couldn’t recall ever having one that tasted like this. (A/N: heads out the gutters people) 

Professor McGonagall clanged her fork against her goblet and rose to speak, “Good morning, students. I hope you all are enjoying breakfast. This morning we had a rare treat-fresh deer sausage! Last night our hunter house elves brought down a magnificent stag and immediately made the sausage you are enjoying.” 

“NOOOOOOOO!!! Prongs!!!!!!” Sirius cried, weeping at the table. 

Sirius Black had a full on meltdown at the table, crying, throwing plates and goblets, and jinxing anyone who came near him. 

“Sirius, what’s wrong with you?” Asked James, coming up behind him. 

“But I....but you....” Sirius started. 

“Haha. Gotcha. Paid McGonagall to make that announcement. Now to go collect my winnings from Lilly,” James said. 

Sirius just stared. And started plotting revenge. 

“Well, that was something,” said unnamed Ravenclaw witch 1. 

“It wouldn’t be a meal at Hogwarts if it didn’t have a show...” said Ravenclaw boy who had a bezoar in his pocket.


End file.
